worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Hitler Cabinet
The Hitler Cabinet de jure formed the government of Nazi Germany between 30 January 1933 and 30 April 1945 upon the appointment of Adolf Hitler as Chancellor of the German Reich by president Paul von Hindenburg – contrived by the national conservative politician Franz von Papen, who reserved the office of the Vice-Chancellor for himself. Composition The Reich cabinet consisted of the following Ministers: Changes *March 1933: Joseph Goebbels enters the cabinet as Minister of Propaganda. *April 1933: Franz Seldte becomes a member of the NSDAP; Göring takes a portfolio as Minister of Aviation. *June 1933: Kurt Schmitt succeeds Hugenberg as Minister of Economics. Richard Walther Darré succeeds Hugenberg as Minister of Food. *December 1933: Ernst Röhm and Rudolf Hess enter the Cabinet as Ministers without Portfolio. *May 1934: Bernhard Rust enters the Cabinet as Minister of Science and Education. *June 1934: Hanns Kerrl enters the Cabinet as Minister without Portfolio. Röhm, Minister without Portfolio, is murdered. *July 1934: Göring takes another portfolio as Minister of Forestry. *August 1934: Vice-Chancellor Franz von Papen leaves the cabinet. A new Vice-Chancellor is not installed. Hjalmar Schacht succeeds Schmitt as Minister of Economics. *December 1934: Hans Frank enters the Cabinet as Minister without Portfolio. *March 1935: Göring takes yet another portfolio as Commander-in-Chief of the Luftwaffe. *May 1935: The title of Minister of Defense is replaced by that of Minister of War. Blomberg retains the office. *July 1935: Hanns Kerrl takes a portfolio as Minister of Ecclesiastical Affairs. *April 1936: Werner von Fritsch, Commander-in-Chief of the Army, and Erich Raeder, Commander in Chief of the Navy, join the Cabinet. *February 1937: Wilhelm Ohnesorge succeeds Eltz as Minister of Posts. Julius Dorpmüller succeeds Eltz as Minister of Transport. *November 1937: Hermann Göring succeeds Schacht as Minister of Economics. Schacht becomes Minister without Portfolio. *December 1937: Otto Meissner enters the Cabinet as Minister of State and Head of the Chancellery. *January 1938: Walter Funk succeeds Göring as Minister of Economics. *February 1938: Joachim von Ribbentrop replaces Neurath as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Neurath becomes Minister without Portfolio. Blomberg resigns as Minister of War and his office is abolished. His role is taken by General Wilhelm Keitel as Director of the OKW. Walther von Brauchitsch succeeds Fritsch as Commander-in-Chief of the Army. *May 1939: Arthur Seyss-Inquart enters the Cabinet as Minister without Portfolio. *March 1940: Fritz Todt becomes Minister of Armaments and Ammunition. *January 1941: Franz Schlegelberger succeeds Gürtner as Minister of Justice. *May 1941: Rudolf Hess is suspended from the Cabinet. *July 1941: Alfred Rosenberg enters the Cabinet as Minister for the Occupied Eastern Territories. *December 1941: Hanns Kerrl, the Minister of Ecclesiastical Affairs, dies. He is not replaced. Hitler himself takes up the position of Commander-in-Chief of the Army. *February 1942: Albert Speer succeeds Todt as Minister of Armaments and Ammunition. *May 1942: Herbert Backe succeeds Darré as Minister of Food. *August 1942: Otto Georg Thierack succeeds Schlegelberger as Minister of Justice. *January 1943: Karl Dönitz succeeds Raeder as Commander-in-Chief of the Navy. *January 1943: Hans Lammers appointed President of Reich Cabinet (Cabinet President in Hitler's absence) *August 1943: Heinrich Himmler succeeds Frick as Minister of the Interior. *September 1943: Albert Speer's ministerial authority is extended to cover the entire German war industry, and is elevated to Minister of Armaments and War Production. *July 1944: Schacht departs the Cabinet. End of Cabinet As the Third Reich government was disintegrating at the end of the Second World War and following Hitler's death on 30 April 1945, it was succeeded by the short-lived Cabinet Schwerin von Krosigk of the Flensburg government. Notes and references Category:Adolf Hitler Hitler Category:Nazi Germany ministers Category:Government of Nazi Germany Category:1933 establishments in Germany Category:1945 disestablishments